


Darkrai's mates

by Bloomluna12



Series: Darkrai's mates part 1 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Yugioh
Genre: Creature Harry, Creature Hermione, Creature Inheritance, Creature Luna, Creature ash, Crossover, Dom Luna, Dom darkrai, Dom pikachu, Dom/sub, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fperg, Half human and half pokemon misty ( pokemon ), M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Pokemon×human, Pureblood Ash, Pureblood Harry, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slash, Smart Harry, Smart ash, Sub Harry, Sub Hermione Granger, Sub ash, Sub misty, Yaoi, mperg, nice Tom, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomluna12/pseuds/Bloomluna12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry find out that his mother is not a muggleborn as everyone thinks no she's a pureblood and is the daughter of tom riddle but she was taken away from her father because her "mother" yes she has a male mother died protecting her from the killing curse that was going at her by dumbledore who wanted to kill her because of the real prophecy against him about the heir of the four founders of hogwarts and Morgana LeFay and merline and Arthur Pendragon and howl Pendragon being born to a descendant of Helga hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin and Morgana LeFay and merline and howl and arthur pendragon and this just so happens to be Lillian aka lily's mother and father's side of the family meaning her mother is the descendant of Morgana LeFay and merline and Arthur Pendragon and howl Pendragon  ( who as you know is king Arthur and yes i put howl from the howl's moving castle movie but he is arthur soulmate and yes he still has his magic and is arthur's "queen" ) and tom is the descendant of Helga hufflepuff and salazar slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Going to gringotts and finding out that lily potter was not what everyone seemed to think she was

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my very first time doing fanfiction on here and I've been looking for darkraixash parings and I've noticed that there are none on here so i thought why not make one my self and i hope you guys enjoy. :) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D and no flames now onto the story

It's a beautiful morning in hogwarts the birds are singing and the sun is shineing in to ravenclaw tower boys dormitory and in this dorm the famous Hadrian James Xavier tom potter aka harry potter is siting in his bed looking at the letter he just got from gringotts telling him to go to gringotts Immediately and this is what the letter said.

Dear mr. Potter 

We the goblins of gringotts have noticed that the letters we send to you have not been answered to we believe that someone - cough dumbledore cough - has cast the mail blocking charm on wear your staying please come to gringotts Immediately and and we believe that dumbledore and Molly Weasley and ron weasley have been stealing from your vaults and bring these people that are on the list below.

List of people to bring to gringotts: 

Luna lovegood   
Hermione granger   
Alec firestar van der belt   
Rose firestar van der belt   
Riho lovegood 

From rugnook 

\- time skip to gringotts -

Hello mr.potter ms. Granger mr. And ms. Firestar van der belt and ms. Lovegood rugnook said

Hello mr.rugnook what is it you needed to talk to us about hermione asked

Well it seems that dumbledore and Molly Weasley and ron weasley have been stealing from Mr. Potter rugnook said

What all yell can you get all the money back and make there life miserable hermione said smirking a very firestar van der belt smirk and every one look at her in shock.

Hermione you sure your not related to the firestar van der belt siblings harry said 

I don't know but I'll do the inheritance potion after this is all settled out hermione said 

Ok harry said and looks at ragnook and wait for what hos going to say because of the glint in his eyes. - rugnook grins- of course miss granger and would you like us to take a picture of there reactions when they find out that they no longer have the money they stole from mr.potter rugnook asked 

Yes please and oh while your at it can me harry alec and rose and riho and luna and ginny take the inheritance potion and ginny is out side the office door hermione said

Of course miss granger rugnook said having already asked an other goblin to get all the money dumbledore and Molly wnd ron stolen back in Hadrian's vault he take out vials of the inheritance potion and blank parchments and a dagger passes the potion to Hadrian,hermione,luna,riho,and alec,rose,and ginny.

And all of them put seven dorps of blood in the potion and it turns red and harry gives his potion first and rugnook puts all of the potion on the parchment and once the potion is no longer on the parchment green writing starts to appear and rugnook take the parchment and read it and his eyes widen with surprise and shock and then hey hands Hadrian the the parchment and this is what it reads

Inheritance results:

Name: Hadrian James Xavier tom potter 

Parents: James xavier potter Gryffindor ravenclaw and Lillian Elizabeth potter grffindor ravnclaw nee riddle hufflepuff slytherin LeFay emrys pendragon 

Heir to:

Ancient and most noble house of potter by blood from father side

Ancient and most noble house of black by blood from father side

Ancient and most noble house of gryffindor by blood father side

Ancient and most noble house of ravenclaw by blood father side

Ancient and most noble house of riddle by blood mother side

Ancient and most noble house of hufflepuff by blood mother side

Ancient and most noble house of slytherin by blood mother side 

Ancient and most noble and royal house of LeFay by blood mother side

Ancient and most noble house of emrys by blood mother side

Ancient and most noble and royal house of pendragon by blood mother side

Soulmates: ash Ketchum and darkrai 

What magical creature soulmates are: ash ketchum is a pureblood veela and darkrai is a dark legendary pokemon of nightmares 

Grandparents: 

Tom riddle slytherin hufflepuff: alive

Riku riddle slytherin hufflepuff nee LeFay emrys pendragon: dead

Richard kai potter: alive

Clara bloom potter nee black: alive

Cousins: draco alex malfoy: alive 

Alyssa rose malfoy nee black: alive 

Max luka lefay frost gem: alive 

Tai penny riddle raven rosefire: alive 

Aunt and uncle: rick zack riddle: alive

Saya destiny riddle nee granger lunerstar: alive 

Benjamin tony potter: alive 

Harley zoe potter nee firestar van der belt: alive 

Hadrian looks up at hermione grinig well hermione looks like were cousins. No way i can not belive this i've asking about my cousins and i still haven't fou d why until now hermione said smiling and hermione goes next and hands her inheritance potion to rugnook and rugnook pours the potion on the blank parchment and once the potion is no longer on there green writing starts to appear and rugnook take the parchment and his eyes widen yet again and hands hermione the parchment and this is what the parchment reads

Name: Hermione jane selena granger 

Parent: jackson desmond granger lunerstar and jane daphne granger lunerstar nee malfoy valter de la firegem

Heir to

Ancient and most noble house of granger by blood father side 

Ancient and most noble and royal house of lunerstar by blood father side

Ancient and most noble and royal house of malfoy second in line by blood mother side 

Ancient and most noble and royal house of van der rose el by blood mother side there has never been a ture heiress until one of the descendants give birth to the ture heir

Ancient and most noble house of valter de la firegem by blood mother side 

Soulmates: luna lovegood

What magical creature soulmates are: luna lovegood is a pureblood vampire and there sub if female can have children if the use there magic if strong enough and or is the sub is a sub rose raven vampire they can magical put there sprem/egg/cum into there sub then they will be able to have a child

Hermione looks at luna in shock blushig that her soul mate is a girl and a seer and pureblood vampire at that and luna smirks at her mates look of shock and the blush on her face. We are going to have lot of fun my little mate luna purrrs out makeing hermione blush harder 

Well look like I'm next ginny said and hands rugnook her inheritance potion and rugnook does the thing he did to hermione and Hadrian and once the potion is gone green writing starts to appear and rugnook take the parchment and read it and his eyes widen yet again and hands ginny the parchment and this is what it reads

Inheritance results: 

Name: jennifer clarie weasley 

Parents: arthur Jacob weasley and piper yuki muto ( yes i also put yugioh in this crossover and my oc piper yuki muto is going to be yugi muto's sister and Molly is not going to be ginny or jennifer as she going to be known as this is before molly used a love potion on arthur when she found out piper is arthur soulmate )

Heir to: 

Ancient and most noble house of weasley by blood father side 

Ancient and most noble and royal house of narri by blood mother side 

Ancient and most noble house of muto by blood mother side 

Ancient and most noble and royal house of zuri by blood mother side

Soulmates: blaise zabini

What magical creature soulmates are: blaise zabini is a fae an elementle fae to be exact he can control the elements 

Ginny or jennifer's eye are wide in shock at the fact that molly is not her mother but her stepmother and the she is not actually the youngest of the family but the oldest because she was born first and the blaise zabini is her mate

\- time skip after every is done with with there inheritance and creature inheritance - every one was shocked to find that alubis dumbledore put block on there magic and powers amd there all planing to leave with there mate and since riho and rose found out they were mates they were planning to leave hogwarts and go some else mean while Hadrian was go to pellet town the next day cause he got emancipated meaning he is now considered an aludt and Jennifer is going to domino japan to look for her brith mother and uncle and tell them that her stepmother use a love potion on her father when her stepmother found out that her mother piper was a dads soulmate

The next day


	2. Leaving magical Britain and finding one of Hadrian's mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is about to leave Britain and find his mates but the weasley twins go to him telling him they follow him every where he goes and they tell him that they care about him as a little brother follow Hadrian and the twins on finding there soulmates and leaving the wizarding world behind and the war and together with there mates they can defeat the real dark lord dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and welcome back to the second chapter of darkria's mates and i will be continuing from were i left off and so i hope you guys like this and one more thing after I'm done with all nineteen chapthers i will be makeing the sequel to darkrai's mates series so yea i hope you guy will wait for it . Now onto the story :) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

-last time the next day -

The next day

Hadrian looks around for his family crest in the ravenclaw boys dormitory that is until hegwig hoots and drops a necklace with the potter family crest on the bed.

Thanks hegwig Hadrian said smiling happily at his friend the snowy white owl named hegwig or as he found out yesterday is Sarafina. *sigh* what am i going to do with you Hadrian James Xavier tom potter you lose almost everything every time you your things down do i have to go and get your cousin hermione and tell her to put a locater items spell on your things and a few years ago you couldn't understand me because of that old manipulative old goat that put a blocking charm on your powers and magic Sarafina said - angry at that old goat -

Don't worry Sarafina once i find my mates they will protect me plus i'm a pureblood vampire/ pureblood fae hybrid and pureblood vampires can't turn to ash and they can walk in the sun with out problem and plus I'm also an pureblood fae elementle Hadrian said

Yea i know that rian but i worry about you and plus were going to pallet town were there all lot of pokemon and i know that you want to be a pokemon trainer Sarafina said and as in after thought she says the twins are coming up 

The weasley twins what would they want Hadrian said and as if they heard then Fred and George Weasley appear out of no where what we what harrykins is to go with you and protect you as big brothers which is why we want to be your blood brothers your parents knew this would happen and decided to make a blood adopting potion and and put it in are vaults Fred said for once his twin not fishing his sentence 

All right and I'm guessing that they put a peace of my hair as well as there's well go ahead drink the potion i all ways wanted siblings Hadrian said  
Go ahead.

Alright fred and george say at same time and drink the blood adopteing potion and once they do they look just like harry and with emerald green eyes except the twins red orange hair turns lilys red hot pepper hair color with midnight blue highlights and both look at each other and then at Hadrian and they smirk there fangs pokeing out. Well how do we look?

good but one more thing Hadrian said goes over to his bed and gets the to potter heir rings since he has the lord one on gives them to the twins. Thanks little brother fred and george said well do you have a port key to pallet town?

yea he does and one more thing you should know since hadrian and you two have riddle blood in you that make you not only pureblood vampire/pureblood fae your also rose ravens and once 14, or 15 years old you'll have to fully awaken your rose raven blood and you'll have to do a submissive or dominant awakening ceremony if you do possibly are a submissive your eyes will glow gold with a tint of blue and if your a possibly dominant your eyes will glow red with a tint of gold and yes submissive's can get pregnant if male or female but you have to be submissive sarafina said 

wow cool and lets go we have all are things right fred said

yea we do now lets go and sarafina will meet us at pallet town hadrian said holding out the port key and the twin grab hold of the port key and and then a few minutes later they are at pallet town and they look at the beautiful town and they see pokemon walking around with there trainers. wow i like this place already and i'm so looking forward to being a trainer george said.

Yea us to now we need to find ash and darkrai i know that ash has darkrai cause i just know now lets go and look around hadrian said you two go look around and buy anything you like lets meet in the restaurant over there. ok like lets say an 14 minutes fred said

fred and george walk away from hadrian to look at one of the stores

\- with hadrian -

\- sigh- i have no clue in how to find my mate or i should say mates and i know for sure that grandpa tom will most likely find me thanx to his death eaters and he will probably die in shock that i have two dark mates ones a dark veela and the other is a dark legendary pokemon and he will probably be proud of that hadrian thought not looking were he was going and runs into someone and falls on his butt. Ow that hurt hadrian said

oh i'm sorry i was in a hurry and wasn't looking were i was going i just got back from my journey and me and my friends meet the legendary pokemon darkrai and by the way my name is ash Ketchum ash said smiling at hadrian

oh its oh right i wasn't looking were i was going ether and did you say your name was ash ketchum hadrian said his heart beating fast and he feels the pull towards ash - knowing full well that ash is his mate -

yea i did why? ash asked confused and feeling the pull toward hadrian. Cause i'm you soulmate your mate and darkrai the dark legendary pokemon is are other mate and i know your a pureblood wizard and dark veela and i'm a pureblood wizard but i'm also pureblood vampire/ pureblood fae and rose raven and oh my name is hadrian hadrian said 

ok i know darkrai is my mate but i didn't know i had an other mate but i'm very happy to know your my other mate hadrian do you have siblings rian ash said grinning

yea i do i have two older twin brothers who like pranking there name are fred alec potter and george riku potter and my full name is hadrian james xavier tom potter hadrian said and would you like to come with me to go meet my brothers at the restaurant?

sure i am hungry and oh this is my friend misty and luka misty is a half human half pokemon her human part is half pureblood witch and luka is a pureblood wizard and pureblood rose raven vampire

\- with fred and george -

were is hadrian plus we've been waiting for 4 minutes plus i'm worried george said

don't worry plus i think he ran into his soulmate on his way here and look there he is and brought some people with him fred said 

so who are your new friends rian george said. 

Fred and george meet ash ketchum and misty and luka hadrian said 

so you found your soulmate good for you george said

\- after there done eating they go home - with calixto 

Calixto rvyn sisux looks at pallet town his white hair flowing in the wind ( a/n i do not own this oc gravitys_child does ) he - sighs - uncle rick told me coming here would do me a twenty six year old good ever since what happened years ago - he thought and then he looks at his house the one his uncle bought for him well time to unpack.

-once his down unpacking he hears a car stop at the house next door to his he walks out the front door and looks at his new next door neighbors who just so happens to be the twins and hadrian- hey you guys new here two calixto said smirking - his psychotic other half not that he knows of him inters is pecked -

yea we are i'm hadrian thats fred and george and you are hadrian said/asked,

well i'm calixto rvyn sisux but plz call me lix or cal calixto said. alright lix well call me rian and my brothers alec and riku hadrian said smiling and enters the house and starts unpacking 

\- the twins follow hadrian inside and close the door - well this is going to be fun calixto thought to him self and goes back inside and closes the door and goes to the living room and puts his favorite movie v for vendetta on.

\- With ash -

ash is sitting on his bed and is looking at darkrai, so what do you think about what i told you about hadrian and his brothers and about the fact that hadrian is are mate and plus i'm happy we have an other soulmate and plus were both submissive's and your the dominate ash said

darkrai looks at ash his blue eye glowing softly, " i like how you talking about hadrian and his brothers but more about hadrian then his brothers and plus i'll love and protect you both and i know the two of you are submissive's" darkrai said telepathy

alright darkrai and good night i'll see you tomorrow ash said turning off the light and going to sleep

\- the next day -

hadrian is walking with his first pokemon partner who is a water type who is a star pokemon and is thinking about his mate ash he sighs dreamily hmm i wonder how Jennifer is but i'm guessing that she's with her mom and uncle hadrian thought and he see's ash talking to what what looks like darkrai hadrian blushes i have found both of my mates. hey ash and is this um are dark legendary mate darkrai cause i know your a dark veela hadrian said a bit shyly 

yea this is are mate darkrai and plus i think i'm already in love with you ash said smiling 

"hello hadrian ash has told me a lot about you and your brothers" darkrai said telepathy

"nice to meet you to darkrai" hadrian said using his telepathy powers and shocking darkrai out of his wits

"you can use telepathy" darkrai said

yes i can i all ways had but my old headmaster blocked all of my powers hadrian said darkrai nods understanding, then they walk around talking and then Hadrian see's neighbor calixto being harassed by a group of guys and his about to go help him but he see's something that socks him to the core he see's calixto's scared emotions change to psychotic crazy like look and darkrai also see's him useing psychic powers and taking out all of the guys and then calixto goes back to being scared and he looks at the unconscious guys that are obviously hurt telling by the bruses on them. With a look of shock and then he wisely walks away.

"Did you see how he changed too scared then to psychotic and was useing psychic powers and then back to scared" darkrai said Telepathy 

Yea i did and lets go back to my house hadrian said and then they walk to his house.

\- With jennifer in domino city-

Jennifer looks at her mother who let her stay after what she told her about molly and Jennifer learning from her mother that dumbledore and Molly toke her away from her on the day she was born. So jen i know that snice you and you mate will be living here in japan i was thinking i could inroll you into domino academy of magic you learn both dark and light magic there and there more aceepting of magical creatures piper said smiling at her daughter 

Of course mom i would like that and blaise would like that as well and plus i can tell that grandpa and uncle yugi are going to take a great deal into teaching me how to play duel monsters jennifer said 

Yes that true but i may be 20 and have have finched my muggle and magical schooling my brother yugi hasn't his still a teenager after all and plus i would like to meet does friends of yours some day piper said

Yea i know and i will let you meet my friends someday mom but for now we have all lot of chaching up to do jennifer said smiling and see's her mother nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy enjoyed it and i will be seeing you next time :) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D and the twins need mates so tell me who want you guys want as there mate

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it and i will be makeing more chapthers so yea stay tuned cause i will be updating my chapthers and if i have not updated sooner then i should have the i mite be working on my other fanfictions on fanfiction.net and wattpad so yea bye guys and see you on till next time  
> And yes Hadrian has one dark pokemon mate witch is darkrai and ash who just so happens to be a pureblood veela and you guy all ready know what harry is


End file.
